themothmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Small Town Monsters
Support Your Local Monsters! About Small Town Monsters is a production company and independent film series. They create documentaries about American folklore and modern mythology. Their films have been funded by the public through Kickstarter. The Small Town Monsters team is comprised of Director Seth Breedlove, Composer Brandon Dalo, Photographer Zac Palmisano and Production Manager Jason Utes. STM Volume 1: Bigfoot Minerva Monster (2015) Minerva Monster is a 55 minute documentary about a legendary monster reportedly seen in the small town of Minerva Ohio in August of 1978. The film was released in May 16th 2015. The tagline reads "In the summer of 1978 a creature stirred". Beast of Whitehall (2016) Beast of Whitehall is a 40 minute documentary about a hairy humanoid creature with glowing red eyes that was said to be seen in New York in August of 1976. The documentary was released on April 2nd 2016. Boggy Creek Monster (2016) Boggy Creek Monster is an hour and 15 minute long documentary about hairy man-like creature supposedly encountered in Fouke, Arkansas. The Fouke monster was then the subject of a 1972 horror movie. Small Town Monsters released their documentary in 2016. It was narrated by Lyle Blackburn. The tagline reads: "The truth behind the legend". STM Volume 2: Appalachian Monsters The Mothman of Point Pleasant (2017) 13 Months That Changed History The Mothman of Point Pleasant is a 1 hour 11 minute documentary about the Mothman of West Virginia Folklore. Its was released on June 2nd 2017 and directed by Seth Breedlove of the production company Small Town Monsters. The soundtrack was composed by Brandon Dalo and a Kickstarter project was utilized to help with the funding. The documentary was filmed in Point Pleasant and also contains animated sequences. It focuses mainly on the chronological telling of strange reports in the town during the 13 month period of November 1966 to December 1967. The film's tag line is "13 Months That Changed History". Interviews: The film features interviews with Point Pleasant locals and Mothman witnesses. It also uses never before seen interview footage from Jeff Wamsley's archive. * Dennis D. Bellamy - Mason County Visitors Bureau * Lyn Fawn Cornwell-Robinson - 7th generation descendant of Chief Cornstalk, Pt. Pleasant resident * Jeff Wamsley - Author, Mothman Museum / Festival Founder * Merle Partridge (Archive Audio) - Witness * George Dudding - Local author, Former school mate of the Mallettes * Marcella Bennett (Archive Footage) - Mothman Witness * Bob Bosworth (Archive Audio) - Mothman Witness * Faye Dewitt-Leport - Mothman Witness * Tom Ury (Archive Audio) - Mothman Witness * Lawrence Gray - Mothman Witness * Dave Payton - Worked with local newspaper in 1966-67 Cast and Crew: * Seth Breedlove - Director, Producer, Writer, Editor * Zac Palmisano - Photography * Brandon Dalo - Music Composer * Matt Harris - Art Director * Chris Scalf - Animator * Sam Shearon - Cover/Poster Art * Lyle Blackburn - Narrator * Jason Utes - Production Manager * Aaron Gascon - Production Manager The STM Timeline: In the film, a graphic is periodically displayed which shows a listing of several Mothman and UFO sightings ranging from November 1966 to December 1967. The Small Town Monsters ''list or timeline for The Mothman of Point Pleasant gives the date along with a brief description. It goes as following : * [http://themothman.wikia.com/wiki/Short_MothMan_Sightings#Perched_Humanoid_-_November_1st_1966 '''Nov 1, 1966' - National Guardsmen sees humanoid figure] * [http://themothman.wikia.com/wiki/Indrid_Cold Nov 2, 1966 - Indrid Cold encounter, Point Pleasant UFO landing] * [http://themothman.wikia.com/wiki/Kenneth_Duncan%27s_Mothman_Sighting Nov 12, 1966 - Gravediggers see big bird near Clendenin] * [http://themothman.wikia.com/wiki/Merle_Partridge%27s_Mothman_Sighting Nov 14, 1966 - Farmer sees strange lights behind shed] * [http://themothman.wikia.com/wiki/Scarberry_and_Mallette%27s_Mothman_Sighting Nov 15, 1966 - Big bird spotted by two couples near TNT Area] * [http://themothman.wikia.com/wiki/Marcella_Bennett%27s_Mothman_Sighting Nov 16, 1966 - Woman visiting relatives stunned by strange creature, Mysterious lights in sky appear] * [http://themothman.wikia.com/wiki/Short_MothMan_Sightings#Firemen_-_November_18th_1966 Nov 18, 1966 - Two volunteer firefighters startled by large bird - Point Pleasant on High Alert as armed posses hunt "The Bird"] * [http://themothman.wikia.com/wiki/Faye_Dewitt-Leport%27s_MothMan_Sighting Mid-November '66 - Siblings find big bird after chase through Mcclintic] * [http://themothman.wikia.com/wiki/Short_MothMan_Sightings#Large_Bird_-_November_20th_1966 Nov 20, 1966 - Couple along ferry branch chased by monster] * [http://themothman.wikia.com/wiki/Richard_West%27s_MothMan_Sighting Nov 21, 1966 - Charleston man finds himself face to face with "Bat Man"; it flies like a helicopter!] * [http://themothman.wikia.com/wiki/Tom_Ury%27s_MothMan_Sighting Nov, 25, 1966 - Driver near Point Pleasant Accosted by giant bird along Ohio river] * [http://themothman.wikia.com/wiki/Ruth_Foster%27s_Mothman_Sighting Nov 26, 1966 - St Albans resident spots Mothman in front yard], Four large birds seen near hocking! * Nov 27, 1966- Charleston residents have two encounters with glowing, red-eyed Mothman, Point Pleasant Resident sees Bird-like man standing near roadside * Late November, 1966- Man awakens to find Mothman standing at bedside! * Dec 4, 1966- Five Gallipolis pilots see airplane-sized bird * Dec 7, 1966- Author and local reporter encounter strange happenings in north power plant * Dec 11, 1966- Wilson Straight woman claims brush with big-bird * Jan 11, 1967- Mother of Mothman witness sees creature for herself outside local restaurant * Jan 22, 1967 - Man finds bizarre tracks after strange lights appear in sky * Jan, 1967- Local reporter meets mysterious men * Mar 5, 1967 - Flying saucers attack! Many see in Point Pleasant * Mar 20, 1967 - UFO seen hovering over silver bridge in Point Pleasant; sightings continue * April 2, 1967 - Point Pleasant resident seeks meeting with little green men! * April 9, 1967 - Mason County School teacher falls victim to latest flying saucer "The size of a Volkswagon", she insists * May 19, 1967- Point Pleasant women witness bird enter flying saucer * November '67- Mothman reappears! Seen in TNT Area on foot and in the air, Local businessman finds typically-shy Mothman standing on front lawn, TNT Area resident encounters screeching creature behind her home Making of The Film: (Source: Point Pleasant Register Article By Beth Sergent) Seth Breedlove credits The Mothman Prophecies film with his love of paranormal subject matters. However, that curiosity is paired with his upbringing by parents who owned a historical bookstore and traveled the country going to book shows. He was also a journalist at one time who enjoyed writing about people’s lives. "The small human stories drew me to make the movies we make” he told The Pt. Pleasant Register. He said, "Whether or not they want to believe is totally up to them. You can’t deny it was a part of the town’s history.” Breedlove said that so much had already been done on the subject matter, he wasn’t sure if he could bring anything new to the table. So, he traveled to Pt. Pleasant and met with Jeff Wamsley, owner of the Mothman Museum and author of two Mothman books. Jeff's daughter Ashley Watts convinced Wamsley to give Breedlove access to audio recordings of interviews with witnesses and 8mm film footage taken by a relative the day after the Silver Bridge collapsed. “It is my favorite shot in the footage and the first time I saw it, I cried,” he said. Early on when considering the film as a possibility, he had traveled to the Mothman Festival and talked with a local man who remembered the bridge disaster well. “His memory of the bridge collapse was what made me want to make the movie,” he said. Breedlove felt tying in Mothman to the disaster “always struck me as very wrong. I wanted to show the Silver Bridge collapse was just a part to these crazy series of things that happened in 13 months." The project which took only 3.5 days to shoot and two months of post production on the independently, self-funded project. There were some technical glitches along the way, like a drone getting stuck in a tree and what he describes as “serious technical problems filming interviews.” However, post production, which includes an original score and animated sequences, were relatively smooth. “It was simultaneously the hardest film to make and the easiest,” he said, adding the movie wrapped in February and that he's "more proud of this movie than anything he's ever done." The film was meant to feature a sequence of the late Carolin Harris opening her restaurant. Breedlove met Harris in mid-December 2016 when shooting the downtown Christmas lights for the film. Though the two didn’t talk long, Breedlove said the openness Harris showed him when sharing her story, particularly about losing her son and his father who were on the bridge when it collapsed. Before the interviews began filming, Harris passed away. The film fades out with the words “For Carolin." Breedlove said “No matter what we do next, we’ll never have another movie that has the heart that the Mothman movie did.” As for whether or not he believes in Mothman's existence, he's still unsure. Lowe Hotel VIP Pre-Screening: A special VIP pre-release sceening party was held at 6:00pm on Saturday, May 27th 2017 in Point Pleasant at the Lowe Hotel. The dining room of the historic hotel was filled with seats and a large projector screen. Each participant was given full day access to the Mothman Museum and a chance to purchase the very first copies of the documentary. They sold posters, shirts, DVDs of the film, CDs of the soundtrack and did signings. Tickets quickly sold out for the event. After showing the documentary, Jeff Wamsley and the film makers held a Q&A. Proceeds from the screening went toward helping to fund the Mothman Festival. It was also screened at the state theater in Point Pleasant, WV during the 2017 Mothman Festival in September. Sources: The Kickstarter Project The "My Daily Register" News Article, May 5th 2017 The Mothman of Point Pleasant Documentary (2017) Invasion on Chestnut Ridge (2017) Invasion on Chestnut Ridge is an hour long documentary about paranormal activity within a Pennsylvania mountain range known as Chestnut Ridge. Many animated sequences are featured throughout. Small Town Monsters released the film on October 20th 2017. The Flatwoods Monster: A Legacy of Fear (2018) The Flatwoods Monster: A Legacy of Fear is a 45 minute long documentary on the subject of a red and green monstrous mechanical thing reportedly encountered in Flatwoods, West Virginia on September 12th 1952. The documentary also delve into UFO reports of the era. It was filmed on location but also has segments of animation and stop motion effects. It was released on April 6th 2018. STM Volume 3: Monsters of The Midwest The Bray Road Beast (2018) The Bray Road Beast is a documentary that focuses on a man-like wolf creature reportedly witnessed in Wisconsin. The film also delves into other similar reports and werewolf lore throughout history. It was released on October 5th 2018. Terror In the Skies (2019) A documentary film released on June 7th 2019 about flying creatures. Momo: The Missouri Monster (September 2019) Produced by STM: On The Trail of... Champ (2018) On The Trail of... Champ is a six episode mini series about investigators looking for the legendary sea serpent said to be seen within Lake Champlain in Vermont and New York. It was released on June 16th 2018. On The Trail of... Bigfoot (2019) A six episode mini-series about anomalous apes released on March 29th 2019. Coming Soon: * The Mothman Legacy (Film - 2020) * Mark of The Bell Witch (Film - 2020) * On The Trail of... UFOs (Mini-Series - 2020) Sources: The Films Themselves / Back of DVD Cases http://smalltownmonsters.com https://www.kickstarter.com/profile/minervamonster/created Minerva - http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4757986/ Whitehall - http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4880572/ Boggy - http://www.imdb.com/title/tt5725368/ Mothman - http://www.imdb.com/title/tt6417144/ Chestnut - http://www.imdb.com/title/tt7183826/ Category:Art